Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 24
Moose FC 1-1 Dark Red Royals Two late second half goals sprung life into a drab game. A Pineapple and Gaz Price sending off lead the Dark Red Royals taking the lead, but Porkchop quickly adapting to his lone striking position. Scorers John Donafe 67 '' Porkchop 85 Doodleland Dodgers 0-0 Team Nutty It was a game where all the chances went off target apart from a Darkclaw header. .}} Team Mega-Bus 2-3 Team Nook A Tucker own goal lead Mega-Bus into the lead, but he then redeemed himself at the start of the second half with a half-volleym which picked out M'Icho. Nado headed home on 57 minutes from a corner. But, Tulip Nook went down to score a penalty. Nook tried to then put the game to bed ASAP, and on 70 minutes, YoshiEgg Nook recieved a Bloop pass just outside the area to strike home. Scorers Tucker OG 36 ''M'Icho 47 Nado 57 Tulip Nook 57 YoshiEgg Nook 70 .}} Mad Robots 2-1 Illogical FC A Ranai own goal gave Mad Robots some confidence to be two-nil up at the break, but Demi won a header from a goalkick to nod a ball forward for Curse Vampire to finish. But, it wasn't enough. Scorers Ranai OG 23 Sacel 35 Curse Vampire 56 .}} .}} Team Toucan 2-0 Mushroom Kingdom FC Jade the Crane headed in a Kenya the Parrot corner, and Brute being tripped by Donkey Kong lead to a dismissal and a Dave the Rabbit hit home. Scorers Jade the Crane 58 Dave the Rabbit 69 (pen) Team Flame-Scotland 2-1 Team Sew'n John Mogwai had a fast move, made all by himself, as he shoved it straight down the middle after a long period to really get it into the back of the net! To emphasise how hard he worked. The Flame-Scotland fans weren't the most reliable when their team was losing at half-time, and the players knew that. Some left, but that didn't stop Carl Koenigsmann recieving a penalty area pass to strike it straight into the net, just outside the 18 yard box. Flame-Scotland all fired up, nodded in a Gautier Lyon header on 79 minutes. Scorers John Mogwai 33 Carl Koenigsmann 53 Gautier Lyon 79 .}} .}} Outer Troopers 2-1 Royal Atlantica Petunia headed home on 57 minutes, only for Rufus to equalize 3 minutes later. But a counter attack lead Tyr to score 6 minutes from time. Scorers Petunia 57 Rufus 60 Tyr 84 The Waves FC 2-3 Gearworks FC Pyro and Sentinel drone made his side ahead in 32 minutes. But, Mick scored on 55 minutes, and again 2 minutes later, both from open play. .}} .}} Team Genetic 3-1 FC APIM A Sheila Piunazj deflection lead to Genetic taking a early lead, which inspired, Razor and Neo Koopa to take his side into a 3-0 lead before the break. Dux tapped in a goal from open play late on. Scorers Sheila Piunazj OG 11 Razor 34 Neo Koopa 37 Dux 81 .}} King Plumber's Army 0-0 Team Gemstones Unten smacked the woodwork and Thomas skyed a tap in after poor conditions lead to studs flying and shots flying. .}} Nintendo All-Stars FC 2-1 Team Steel Everyone remembers the 7-0 away thumping by the Nintendo All-Stars on the first day of the season with a fantastic Zero Suit Samus performance. And Samus broke the deadlock, after they kept trying and dominated the game, heading in a free kick. And Link added a half-volley in the third minute of stoppage time. Scorers Samus 71 Link 90+3 .}} Team Lios Lions 1-1 Team Freaky Mr. Chilli's shot clipped the underside of the bar and went over the line to add to his prolific scoring form. But late in the second half, McBoo's long goalkick was knocked on by Booberry. Scorers Mr. Chilli 44 Booberry 85 .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV